A Galaxy Far, Far Away
by AaylaSecura
Summary: Based on Return of the Jedi. Third in "Sam Canter visiting fictional places" series. Sorry if I took anyone's title. PG-13 once again for later chapters. WARNING: I'm changing the movie, and there are some gory scenes in this. If either of these offe
1. Not Again!

** A Galaxy Far, Far Away**

**This is the third in the "Sam Canter traveling to fictional places" series. (The second one is yet to be posted.) I've yet to think up a better name for that (above phrase). I don't have that much time or creativity. If you have an idea, do tell. Anyway, let's see how this one turns out, shall we? (P.S. For those of you who have read my other stories, my computer _is_ still down. I'm using someone else's right now, but not to worry! Mine will be up and running again soon… I hope. :))**

Chapter One

Not Again!

Sam Canter was just a normal teenaged girl. Well, okay, maybe not. She and her brother trav-eled to fictional places frequently, and they would find out that no time or barely any time had passed in their world when they returned. Well, she and David were playing their backyard when a storm suddenly blew in out of nowhere. "Let's get inside!" David yelled over the howling of the wind.

"Good idea!" Sam said, wrapping her jacket tightly around herself. David did the same. "This doesn't look like it's going to be a very pretty afternoon!"

The two teenagers ran through the long meadow that adjoined their house, intent on getting inside and having some warm, homemade hot cocoa. It wasn't to happen, however. They reached the steep side of their meadow, and the first thing that happened was that they both lost their footing. There were rocks and trees and shrubs as they slid down, but neither one noticed. They were both unconscious, having hit their heads hard as soon as they landed. Their limp bodies came to a rest at the foot of the incline of the meadow as the rain started to pour. However, the teenagers were somewhere else.

Sam awoke with a groan. She touched the back of her head and winced. There was a large bump but luckily no blood. There was also undoubtedly a large bruise. Her head was pounding and felt as if a group of punk teenagers had decided to throw a party inside of it. Sam came to her senses fully and real-ized something immediately. David was not with her. Where was he? Sam remembered that they had both fallen down the incline of their meadow. Had he been able to keep his consciousness? That brought up another question. Why was Sam here? It was far from the beautiful meadow of her house. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It looked like a pit of nothingness. Sam looked around. It was a marsh. She quickly jumped up. It was a bad idea. The pain in her head seemed for a minute to literally split it in two. Finally, it became bearable again. She brushed herself off and looked around once more. She had no clue where she was, but it couldn't hurt to look around so long as she didn't get herself into trouble.

_Ha_, Sam thought sarcastically as she started walking. _Like that will ever happen. I seem to be a magnet for trouble._ Still, there couldn't be any harm in looking around and finding out where she was. Sam walked for another few minutes, taking in the unusual trees and shrubs around her as she waked through the marshland and wondering where her brother was. Finally, she spotted footprints in the wet earth. She knelt down and prodded them. "They're fresh," she mused aloud. "Whoever walked through here did so recently. That means that they might still be here! I might be able to figure out where I am, find out if I can get home, and find out where my brother is."

With her hopes restored, her adrenalin kicked in. She quickly but quietly followed the footprints. Finally, she came to a clearing. What she saw surprised her greatly. Her eyes widened, and she seemed rooted to her spot, even though everything in her was screaming at her to run or hide. Suddenly, the person saw her. That seemed to get her going, and she immediately turned and ran as hard and fast as she ever had, focusing everything she had on getting away.

However, she did not have the advantage of being an experienced runner among other things. She did have the advantage of youth, but so did the person pursuing her. She didn't know exactly why she was running. In all truth, she knew she shouldn't be running at all; but she didn't seem to be in control of her body anymore. It was almost as if her body didn't want to take the chance that her pursuer might not like her, but her spirit was willing.

The hot pursuit continued for probably another ten minutes, but the marshland proved too much for Sam; and her pursuer caught up to her. Sam was tired of running, and she just gave in to the arms that lifted her up. She was panting really hard. She had never run so fast or hard in her life and especially not over such dangerous terrain. Sam had one last chance to look at her pursuer's face before the blackness overtook her, and she gratefully succumbed to it.

**Well, what did you think? Did you guess which planet Sam was on? If you guessed the planet, then you guessed whose arms she found herself in. Okay. The next chapter is on David and where he landed, and I'll try to get it up soon. Okay? In the meantime, why don't you tell me what you thought of it? Constructive criticism will _definitely_ not be shunned and hated, but flames will! They serve no purpose but to perhaps contribute to torture in this story. Well, anyway, hope you liked it. The next chapter's coming soon, so please be patient.**


	2. Darker

** A Galaxy Far, Far Away**

**Okay! Next chapter. Let's see how it goes. (Oh, and don't kill me, okay?) Also, this chapter title also kind of sucks. I couldn't think of a better one. Sorry.**

Chapter Two

Darker

David groaned as he came back to reality. He put a hand to the back of his head and winced as he felt the bump there, probably accompanied by a larger bruise. He sighed and proceeded to try to figure out where he was through his pounding headache. He bolted upright, cringing again as his head rang out in protest at the movement; but he shook his head to clear it and ignored the pain. He was lying on a comfortable couch in a small but luxurious room.

_How in the world could I have gotten **here**?_ David thought. The last thing he remembered was tumbling down the steep incline of their meadow. Now, he was all of the sudden lying on a couch in a room that he did not recognize. _I think I hit my head too hard._

Suddenly, someone entered his room. David gasped as he saw the all too familiar hard, white uniform and helmet with black eye coverings. The figure before him just set a tray down on a table next to him and left without saying one word or showing a kind of emotion at all. He had seemed… void.

Well, in any case, David knew he had to eat; and the food was so tempting. The steam floated up from the tray, signifying that the food was still hot. There were pancakes, sausage, and a piece of toast. Accompanying the meal was a small bowl of butter, a small bowl of syrup, and a glass of milk. Finally, David gave into his stomach, which reminded him that he had not eaten for quite some time. In all truth, David didn't know how long it had been. He just knew that he hadn't eaten since dinner of the day that he had tumbled down the incline of the meadow with his sister. His sister! Where was she? David dropped his food and looked around, but his spunky sister was nowhere to be found. Sam was not with him. That made David want to know just exactly where she was.

David slowly and cautiously got up. He was in regular clothes, and, after looking in a nearby mirror, he assessed that his hair looked okay. Now, he needed to find out where he was, why he was there, and where his sister was. He strode toward the door, intent on opening it and walking out; but somebody got there before him. The door opened, revealing a dark, looming figure. David definitely did not have the advantage of height, seeing as how this person was probably six feet tall and still growing.

"Leaving so soon?" the figure asked menacingly. David gulped and backed up. He certainly did not want to provoke a fight, seeing as how the figure wasn't alone. Accompanying him were two figures wearing the same familiar hard, white uniforms and helmets. David backed up and sat down on the couch that he had been lying on, and the figure and his guards stood on the opposite side. At that moment, David was glad that a table sat between the two; although he was sure that, if need be, the figure would be able to smash it into bits without a flinch. "Allow a proper introduction. I am Lord Darth Vader," the figure said. "And you are?"

David was too stunned to answer. This _had_ to be a dream. This man just said he was Darth Vader! "Look, mister," David said. "I know that some people can get a little eccentric with Star Wars, but this has gone too far. Now let me go, or I promise you will pay dearly."

The figure clenched his fists, and David could almost see the fiery eyes beneath the mask burning a hole into him. "I am Lord Darth Vader," the figure repeated. "And I would kindly like it if you would tell me who you are."

The facts clicked into place in David's mind. Of course! This must have something to do with his and his sister's previous trip to the time and place of the great mouse detective Basil of Baker Street! That meant that this was as real as their stay in London with Basil had been. _Uh! Oh! _ David thought. He had really done it. It was a good thing Vader was being so nice to him. Well, David only had one choice. It wasn't a choice he liked, but he had to do it. He couldn't just tell Vader that he was from a totally different universe in a totally different time, so he chose his only other option. "My name is David Canter."

"David Canter," Vader repeated metallically. David listened through the long, hard minutes of silence. The only thing that could be heard was Vader's irregular breathing. "It is not a common name from around here," Vader finally said.

David let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. If he could get on Vader's side, he had less of a chance of dying and a better chance of finding his sister. However, it would mean that he would also have to pretend to be on the Dark Side for a little while; and he couldn't betray the fact that he was a little scared and nervous about being there. The most important thing, however, was that he couldn't let them influence him. He had to stay strong and not give in to evil. He took a deep breath before saying, "No, my Lord. I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?" the Dark Lord asked. He was relentless. That was for sure.

"Um…" David said, trying to think of a planet, "Tatooine. I lived on the streets of Mos Eisley, scavenging for my food." Tatooine had been the first planet he could think of that a name like his could come from, and he figured if he could give Vader some past of evil, he would get the Sith Lord's approval.

"Mos Eisley, huh?" Vader said. "Then you must have become very strong and cold. Surely Mos Eisley did not just accept you and let you slip by. You must have brushed the law many times. After all, Mos Eisley is a place of the most ruthless and cunning people. You must be a very talented person to have survived this long."

"Yes, sir," David replied. "I have had many times where I have gone hungry or had to escape or fight my way out of many things." Say, this could be really fun. _No_, David reminded himself, slightly shaking his head. _This is what Vader **wants** me to do. If I do this, I could be lost forever. I have to keep a clear focus so I can find Sam._

"Well," Vader said, startling David out of his thoughts and making him jump slightly, "what would you think about becoming my apprentice? I am a Dark Lord, and I could train you in the ways of my path. Before long, you will be ready to take the reigns for me when I pass on."

"Oh, yes!" David replied a little too enthusiastically. "I would like that very much!"

Vader nodded and left. Just outside the door, he told his guards, "The boy is lying. I want you to keep a close eye on him and report back to me the moment you see any suspicious activity. Understand?" The guards nodded, and Vader left. The boy was lying, and Vader wanted to find out why and what exactly he was up to. Then again, the boy himself hadn't seemed to know what was going on for a time. Well, that would change, one way or another.

**I know. I know. It's a little bit of a shorter chapter, but I'll try to get the next one up soon. What did you think? I didn't think this was quite as good as the first chapter, but I want to know what _you_ think. Click on the review button and tell me!**


	3. Changing the Future

** A Galaxy Far, Far Away**

**Reviews! I need reviews! I'm so review deprived! Seriously, you guys are going to kill me with your lack of response. A little affection would be appreciated every now and then. Anyway, maybe this next chapter will elicit some kind responses from those cold hearts of yours. (Just kidding. I don't know how many of you have cold hearts or how many have kind hearts, but PLEASE R&R!)**

Chapter Three

Changing the Future

Sam awoke with a groan. The first thing that she noticed was that she was in a comfortable room as opposed to the swampy marsh that she had found herself in before. The second thing she knew was that she was on a soft couch. She gingerly sat up, hoping against hope that she was alone. Unfortunately, she wasn't. Why did it seem like _nothing_ was going her way that day? She looked over and saw the familiar blond hair attached to the young, handsome face and petite figure. Her eyes popped open. "How? I mean… oh. I think I get it now. Cool! This is probably the best place I could've traveled," Sam said, rambling to herself as she was still pretty groggy.

The blond figure walked over to her, crouched down, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down," he said soothingly. "My name is…"

"Commander Luke Skywalker. You're father is the notorious Darth Vader who used to be Anakin, and you're twin sister is Princess/Senator Leia Organa. You used to be a farm boy, but then you hooked up with Obi-Wan Kenobi, known to you at the time as Ben Kenobi. A droid with a message from Leia threw you into this whole adventure, and you met a smuggler named Han Solo and have been with him ever since. You're aunt and uncle were killed by stormtroopers looking for the two droids, C-3P0 and R2-D2. Recently, Yoda, the Jedi master who instructed you along with Obi-Wan, has become one with the Force. Now, we're probably on Yavin 4 obtaining plans to the destruction of the second Death Star that the empire is building," Sam finished.

Luke stared at the girl, his mouth unknowingly hanging open. "I am Force-sensitive and could never know all that about you in only a few minutes," he said surprised. "That must mean that you are a spy!"

"Wait a second," Sam said. She sighed. "It's a long story."

Luke sat down cross-legged on the ground. "I've got all the time in the world. Well, you might want to make it within the next few days. As you said, we are still preparing for an attack on the second Death Star."

Both Luke and Sam grinned. "Okay," Sam said, taking a deep breath. "This is kind of hard to explain. I've done this sort of thing before. I don't know how, but I'm able to visit fictional places. Now, just listen. Where I come from, this _universe_ and all the people in it are fictional. I can't tell you about my previous experiences, because you wouldn't know what I was talking about. Anyway, I have a brother. He and I always come to the same places at the same time, but we always land in different loca-tions. I think that's really stupid, but I need your help to find him. He and I were somehow exposed to the effects of one of my father's experiments gone awry. My father is a scientist. Anyway, David and I were somehow made to where, when we least expect it, we are sent to different fictional places. Like I said, we both go to the same places at the same time but never land in the same location. So like I said, I need your help to find him. This system is covered with Imperial troopers. I think he already may have been captured. I only hope he had the sense to play along."

Luke sat and thought for a moment. He seemed to be in a trance, and Sam considered snapping her fingers in front of his face. Before she had a chance, however, he came out of his trance-like state. "Well, I'm afraid that I can't help your right now," Luke said, "but I assure you that I will help you the moment I am free. However, the annihilation of the second Death Star is the most important priority right now." He got up to leave.

"Let me go with you," Sam said. Luke turned back to her, his eyes telling her that he would never let her go. "Please, I'm not a little girl. It will be easier to keep an eye on me anyway. If you go without me, I guarantee you that I'd leave. If I go with you, I might be able to find David. Please. You'll never know I'm there."

"No," Luke stated firmly. "There is absolutely no way that I am letting a young lady such as yourself come with me on such a dangerous mission."

"You're letting Leia go!" Sam protested.

"Leia is trained for this kind of stuff," Luke replied. "Besides, I can't protect you both."

"I need to find David. Besides, I think a little adventure is always in order," Sam stated. It was obvious. She was stubborn, and she would not let Luke go without her.

"No," Luke replied, "and that's final. The more time we spend arguing is the more time wasted." He turned to leave.

"Fine!" Sam yelled. "I hardly even know you and we're already arguing! If you won't let me come with you, I'll find someone who will!" She started to walk past Luke.

Luke would not have it. He knew that the girl was stubborn, but he was as well. However, there were some lengths that he wouldn't go. He had to protect the girl. Besides, she had a point. It would be easier for her to find her brother. As the girl brushed past him to leave, he wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her from leaving.

"Let go!" Sam protested when she felt Luke's arms wrap around her waist.

"I've decided to let you go with me," Luke said. He didn't sound a bit reluctant or have any trace of remorse.

"Well," Sam said, falling in step behind Luke, "that's more like it."

"Yeah," Luke replied, "well just remember that I can only do a limited amount of things even with the Force, so don't go and get yourself in a potentially fatal situation. Besides, you might be of a bit of use."

"You don't know the half of it," Sam said. Luke looked at her over his shoulder. "I mean," Sam said, "of course! I can be of a lot of use. Just tell me what to do."

The two entered the briefing quarters, and Luke made use of what he had heard the few moments before he and Sam had entered the briefing quarters. Han had been seeing who would go with him on a small stolen Imperial shuttle to Endor to take down the shield from the second Death Star. A Wookie named Chewbacca and Leia had both agreed to help. "I'm with you too," Luke said, walking in. He went over and hugged his sister.

Leia saw something in Luke's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ask me later," Luke replied. Then he hugged Chewie and Han. Han rose a curious eyebrow suddenly and nodded toward Sam leaning against the doorway frame, and Luke proceeded to quickly explain how he had found her on Dagobah, brought her back, and agreed to let her accompany them to wherever they were going. Soon, the five were on their way, Sam trailing behind quietly and thinking. She knew where she was and exactly what was going to happen. She knew most everything would go their way, but she knew of a few things that could be changed to make things easier. She especially knew of one thing that she wanted to change. Was it possible to change the future?

**Okay. Here's the new chapter. What do you think? It's not too long, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I'm trying to make it interesting, but it's just not working right now. It will later. Until then, I'm sorry. I _am_ trying. I'm warning you, though. If I don't get any reviews, I'm going to stop writing this story and remove it from so you may want to start giving me some feedback. (By the way, could somebody tell me if I was correct in saying that Luke and Sam were on Yavin 4?)**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry to those of you who are reading this story. I do like writing, but right now I'm focusing on two of my fanfics in particular. I'll try to finish them as soon as possible, but I don't know when that will be. I might not update this for a while. I'm sorry about that, but I can't keep up with all of my stories. And I have writer's block in some of them. I'm not sure what I should do. And if I try to keep up with the two that I really like, I don't have my whole heart and soul in what I'm writing in my other stories. That means that they won't turn out as good as they could. Again, I'm sorry; but that's what I have to do. Thank you for reading this story, and I hope to return to it soon.**


End file.
